I Wanna Be With You
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Sakura se le declara a Kakashi… con desastrosos resultados. Para curar el corazón roto de la chica e iniciarla en el camino del olvido, Tsunade idea el plan perfecto: ¡una cita entre alumna y maestro!
1. La Confesión de Sakura

I Wanna Be With You

**Summary:** Sakura se le declara a Kakashi… con desastrosos resultados. Para curar el corazón roto de la chica e iniciarla en el camino del olvido, Tsunade idea el plan perfecto: ¡una cita entre alumna y maestro!

**Disclaimer:** Lo que es tuyo, es mío; lo que es mío, es mío.

Naruto y sus personajes, ni son tuyos, ni son míos.

_Damnit._

Dos años después de Shippuden.

**I Wanna Be ****With You.**

Capítulo Uno.

**La Confesión de Sakura.**

Hatake Kakashi suspiró con resignación mientras esperaba fuera de la oficina de la Hokage a que la gran Tsunade lo recibiera.

Su mirada se perdió en la distancia al recordar el suceso que lo había llevado allí.

_**Flashback.**_

-¿Querías hablar conmigo, Sakura?

Con una sonrisa socarrona, Ino Yamanaka le había dicho que la pelirrosa deseaba verlo, y que la encontraría esperándolo en el viejo punto de reunión del Equipo 7, el puente a las afueras de la aldea.

Y, en efecto, allí lo aguardaba la kunoichi de ojos jade.

A primera vista, el jounnin advirtió el nerviosismo de la chica; Sakura no paraba de estrujarse las manos, cambiaba su peso de uno a otro pie incesantemente y en todo momento rehuía la oscura mirada del que fuera su maestro.

Cuando el peliplateado hizo la pregunta, la chica Haruno se mordió el labio y, agachando la cabeza, sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció al guerrero.

-¿Qué es esto? –inquirió Kakashi, observando el sobre que le tendía su discípula.

En el papel del color del cielo destacaba claramente su nombre.

Con un ligero titubeo, el Ninja Copia tomó el sobre.

Sakura retiró sus manos como si le hubieran puesto carbones ardientes en ellas.

Kakashi le dirigió una mirada interrogante al envoltorio y luego volteó a verla.

Su único ojo visible se abrió desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

La kunoichi seguía con la cabeza gacha y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados; sus brazos, firmemente pegados a su cuerpo, no lograban disimular el intenso temblor del que era víctima.

Su rostro estaba completamente arrebolado.

En ese instante, Kakashi no dudó cuál era el contenido de la misiva.

-Sakura… yo…

-Léala, por favor –suplicó la pelirrosa con voz forzada y frágil.

Hatake no supo que más hacer; así que abrió el sobre y extrajo la carta.

-Léala.

Le dirigió otra mirada a Sakura antes de desdoblar el papel y comenzar a leer.

Al terminar, bajo la hoja con parsimonia y clavó la mirada en el rostro de la kunoichi.

Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Sakura… esto es… inesperado –dijo Hatake al cabo de lo que a ella le parecieron horas.

La pelirrosa se obligó a abrir los ojos y mirarlo.

-No tiene que contestarme ahora. –La joven forzó a las palabras a salir de su boca seca y rasposa.

-Lo mejor será que te contesté ahora, Sakura –dijo el jounnin con un suspiro.

El tono del shinobi era suave, pero los labios de la kunoichi temblaron y sus ojos se empañaron, concientes del futuro e inevitable rechazo.

Entregarle la carta ya se había llevado todas sus fuerzas; no soportaría lo que venía a continuación.

Una lágrima escapó de su ojo y rodó por su mejilla.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, Kakashi enjugó aquella lágrima solitaria…

Al sentir el tibio contacto de la piel del ninja, Sakura se quebró; dio media vuelta y echó a corre, dejando escapar un sollozo.

Hatake Kakashi se quedó allí, viéndola marchar, con los pies clavados al piso, la mente en blanco y la carta de Sakura apresada entre sus dedos.

-¡Maldición!

_**Flaschback End.**_

Aquello había ocurrido esa misma mañana.

Y ahora se encontraba ante la oficina de Tsunade, esperando su ejecución.

¡Cómo vuelan las noticias!

La puerta de abrió y Shizune asomó la cabeza.

-Adelante, Kakashi, ya puedes pasar.

Preparado para lo peor, el Ninja Copia de Konoha se adentró en los macabros confines de la oficina de la Quinta Hokage.


	2. La Idea de Tsunade

**

* * *

**

Lamento tanto haberme tardado en actualizar éste y mis otros fics, pero mis profesores dejaron de creer en los examenes (cada vez que alguien dice: "yo no creo en los exámenes", uno de estos majestuosos seres cae muerto) y decidieron calificar a base de... ugh... trabajos (¡guácala!).

La diferencia: puedes estudiar cinco minutos antes de l examen y ya la hiciste, pero a un trabajo de evaluación, hay que dedicarle días enteros. Exactamente TRES SEMANAS ENTERAS.

Sniff T.T

Afortunadamente, ¡ya estoy de vacaciones! ¡Y no sólo eso! Desde la última vez que subí algo a FanFiction me he vistazo acometida por un intenso periodo de inspiración. ¡Tengo los borradores de al menos once one-shots!, algunos muy buenos, modestia aparte.

Y, teniendo los próximos días libres, trataré de perfilarlos, corregirlos, terminarlos y publicarlos lo antes posible, así como de ponerme al corriente con mis historias.

Boo-yah!

Mi última excusa para justificar mi demora con la actualización: a mi padre le dio otrto atauqe de "consíguete trabajo o lárgate de mi casa" y de "¡no toques mis cosas!". El hombre aún no entiende que sigo estudiando. ¬¬

Y ahora sí, mi última última excusa de porque me tardé tanto para subir el capítulo dos:

¡No esperarán que una fanática de Hatake Kkashi sea puntual! ¡Mejor pídanle peras al olmo! Les auguro mejor éxito.

Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de reviewsar: Girlycard, angelica, - Tenshi of Valhalla -, .SHYKA-CHAN., AngelYueGuang, SakuraUchiha7, tsuki-airen, Calu Hatake, cari-sama, PolinSeneka, ALenis.

Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, se los vuelvo a agradecer y otro gracias de pilón.

Esperó no tardarme tanto para subir el proximo cap. La verdad es que el prósimo ya está hecho; lo hice incluso antes que éste. No'más me falta darle una checada.

**Capítulo anterior:** Sakura le entrega a Kakashi una carta en la que le confiesa sus sentimientos. Luego huye temiendo el rechazo del Copy-Ninja. Tsunade lo manda llamar.

**

* * *

**

**I Wanna Be With You.**

Capítulo Dos.

**La Idea de Tsunade****.**

Los últimos meses, Sakura había estado de un humor raro.

En las últimas semanas, la kunoichi se había puesto cada vez más lúgubre y melancólica.

En los últimos días, se había animado visiblemente, pero también era notorio su gran nerviosismo, así como su reciente tendencia a tartamudear y dejar caer cualquier objeto que tuviera en sus manos.

Parecía chiquilla enamorada.

Y en las últimas horas… bueno, Tsunade no tenía ni idea de cuál había sido el humor de la joven en las últimas horas. Porque la pelirrosa había dejado de reportarse a su cita del mediodía.

Dieron las doce… y nada.

La una, y nada.

Las dos, y nada.

Las tres, y la Hokage ya estaba preocupada.

Para entonces ya se le había bajado la borrachera.

¿En dónde diantre había podido meterse su discípula estrella?

Fue alrededor de las cuatro cuando Shizune pudo responderle esa pregunta.

Haruno Sakura estaba en el parque… realizando una muy creíble y convincente imitación de una fuente con la tubería rota.

Claro está que la Gran Tsunade exigió conocer el motivo de dicha emulación, y por supuesto que se quedó helada al enterarse del porqué.

Sakura estaba enamorada de su ex-sensei, Hatake Kakashi…

… y éste no le había correspondido.

Estaba furiosa con Hatake, aunque entendía que éste no tenía la culpa…

Después de todo, ¿cómo iba a corresponderle?

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡El jounnin le llevaba catorce años! Trece durante unos cinco meses; pero aún así, era demasiada diferencia…

-Tsunade-sama –dijo Shizune, interrumpiendo el flujo de los pensamientos de su maestra-, Kakashi la está esperando.

La Quinta asintió, pero no hizo gesto alguno que Shizune pudiera interpretar como una señal de que hiciera pasar al jounnin.

Después de un leve titubeo, la joven salió, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

La Gran Ninja Médico cerró los ojos y se reclinó en su asiento, meditando sobre lo que haría. No podía correr el riesgo de equivocarse.

Y, es que, ¿qué podía hacer?

No podía ordenarle a Kakashi que se alejara de su ex-alumna; esto sólo serviría para torturar a la pobre chica.

Sakura se culparía a si misma por el rechazo de su sensei, sin importar los argumentos y las razones que le dieran los demás para demostrarle que estaba equivocada.

Si lo mandaba fuera de Konoha en una larga, muy larga misión suicida, sólo conseguiría entristecer a la Flor de Cerezo.

Si cargaba a dicha Flor de Cerezo con trabajo desde el amanecer hasta el otro amanecer, para mantener su mentecita (las dos) ocupada, la haría desgraciada… y el trabajo tendría que volver a hacerse por estar todo malhecho.

Cualquier intento por mantener al shinobi lejos de la kunoichi, conllevaría la miseria absoluta de la kunoichi.

Tsunade suspiró.

¡Aparentemente tendría que esperar a que el tiempo se encargara de soldar ese corazón roto!

Pero a Tsunade nunca le había gustado esperar; ella era de naturaleza impaciente. ¡Quería las cosas al momento! Como por ejemplo, sake.

¡Ah! ¡Qué bien le caería un buen trago de sake! ¡Esa maravillosa bebida de los dioses!

¿Sería poco ortodoxo emborrachar a la joven a fin de curarla de su mal de amores?

Probablemente.

Si tan sólo hubiera un medio de acelerar las cosas para que a Sakura se le pasara rápido el desencanto…

Era necesario que ella se diera cuenta de que aún había muchos peces en el mar, todos ellos pesca mejor que el peliplateado.

Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, expresión que Eros-Sennin habría calificado de diabólica.

Ya que evitar el contacto entre Haruno y Hatake no parecía ser la solución al problema, quizá hacer todo lo contrario lo fuera; es decir, exponer a Haruno a Hatake.

Desengañar a la joven Sakura, quitarle la venda de los ojos, mostrarle el otro lado de la moneda… ¡Díganle como quieran! Lo que había que hacer era enseñarle a Sakura como era el auténtico Kakashi.

Tomada la decisión, Tsunade ya estaba lista para recibir al maldito cretino.

-o-o-o-

Kakashi entró en la oficina con toda clase de precauciones. Aunque no era necesario.

Si Tsunade había decidido matarlo, no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera salvarlo….

-Toma asiento.

El jounnin obedeció el mandato de su superior, sin desviar en ningún momento su atención de la mujer de rubia cabellera y feo carácter que miraba por la ventana, dándole la espalda.

-Ya me he enterado de lo que ocurrió con Sakura –dijo la Hokage con voz carente de emoción.

Kakashi tragó saliva.

-He estudiado la situación con detenimiento y he llegado a una conclusión –prosiguió la dueña de una fuerza monstruosa con tanta calma que resultaba aterradora.

Hatake ni se atrevía a hablar.

-Tengo una misión especial para ti, Kakashi…

¡Ahí estaba! Al menos el peliplata no moriría en esa oficina… Gondaime se encargaría de hacerlo parecer como el resultado de una misión. Siendo así, al menos Hatake tendría la oportunidad de fingir su muerte y escapar. Y si esto no servía y acababa más muerto que un cadáver, al menos le quedaría el consuelo de que su nombre sería añadido a la Piedra.

-Quiero que salgas con Sakura.

Tener a la Muerte rondando tan cerca lo hacía tener alucinaciones auditivas.

Porque la Hokage no podía estar hablando en serio… ¿o sí?

-¿Perdone? –inquirió Kakashi, seguro de haber entendido mal-. Usted quiere que yo haga ¿qué cosa?

-No me hagas repetirlo –advirtió la sannin de mal temperamento.

-Realmente no le entendí.

-Pensé que eras listo –refunfuñó la mujer-. Quiero que salgas con Sakura. Ya sabes: en una cita.

-Usted quiere que yo tenga una cita con Haruno Sakura, la kunoichi a la que entrené cuando era una niña de doce años –repitió el shinobi para ver si había comprendido bien el requerimiento de la sannin.

Tsunade bufó disgustada.

-No te estoy pidiendo que te cases con Sakura –contestó-; sólo te pido que salgas con ella.

Cómprale flores, llévala a algún lugar bonito, conversa con ella… muéstrale que no se está perdiendo de nada.

-¿Quiere que la invite a salir y me comporté como un patán? –preguntó Kakashi enarcando la ceja.

-No hace falta; sólo se tú mismo.

Hatake entrecerró el ojo.

¿Debía sentirse insultado?

-Mira, Kakashi, la idea me gusta tanto como a ti –increpó la rubia fanática del sake.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro –murmuró el Copy-Ninja entre dientes.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No –respondió el peliplateado con la inocencia de un cordero.

Uno a punto de ser degollado.

Tsunade lo observó con suspicacia, el seño fruncido, una mueca asesina en los labios…

-Como iba diciendo… -prosiguió la jefaza, sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro-. A mí tampoco me agrada todo este asunto… No sé… Quizá sea mi culpa…

Debí enseñarle a Sakura a elegir correctamente a los hombres… -suspiró la Hokage, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano y dejando caer sus hombros.

Kakashi entornó el ojo.

¿La Quinta lo había mandado llamar para insultarlo? ¿No le hubiera resultado más divertido humillarlo en público?

Tsunade seguía lamentándose del pésimo gusto demostrado por su aprendiz, quejándose de que la joven se conformara con cualquier cosa; Sakura debía tener serios problemas de autoestima, solamente así se explicaba que se valorara en tan poco…

Así pasó un largo rato. Aparentemente, parte del castigo del peliplata por enamorar a su ex-alumna, aún sin intención, era ser sometido a una terapia des-motivacional en la que su espíritu era aplastado de todas las formas imaginables.

Kakashi jamás hubiera pensado que las palabras pudieran herir tanto. Hubiera preferido que la sannin la emprendiera contra él armada de palos y piedras. Las heridas en los huesos no hubieran sido tan profundas.

Y Sakura podría haberlo curado.

Una vez que la Hokage hubo terminado de desahogar su frustración e informarle detalladamente a Hatake lo que pensaba de él (lo cual llevó _demasiado_ tiempo en la opinión de este último), pasó a darle las indicaciones, instrucciones y "amenazas" que una misión de ese tipo requería.

-No quiero que intentes robarte "segunda", ni que te barras en "tercera" ¡y más te vale no anotar una "carrera" si quieres mantenerte "safe"!

Es más, ¡ni siquiera te acerques a "primera"! ¡No intentes salir de la "banca"! ¡Mantente alejado del "plató" y del "montículo de lanzamiento"! ¡Si me entero que intentaste "abanicar", te mato!

¿Alguna pregunta?

-Si –asintió Kakashi muy serio-. ¿Podría repetir todo lo que dijo pero sin usar lenguaje deportivo? Es que no le entendí…

-¡¡¡Sólo mantén tus manos lejos de ella!!!

-Bien –dijo Kakashi, clavando la mirada en el techo y con las manos en el regazo, jugando con sus pulgares-, ya que esta cita es idea suya, supongo que usted correrá con los gastos.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Me lo imaginé –suspiró él-. Es demasiado tacaña.

Gondaime Hokage resopló, con la vena de la sien latiendo al ritmo de "Hero's Come Back!!".

-Vas a convencer a Sakura de que no eres el indicado para ella. ¡¡¡NINGÚN PERVERTIDO CUYO MODELO A SEGUIR SEA JIRAIYA ES EL INDICADO PARA ELLA!!!

-Jiraiya no es mi modelo a seguir –se indignó Hatake-. Yo tengo mucho más éxito con las mujeres.

-¡¡¡FUERA!!!

-Entendido, Tsunade-sama –dijo el peliplateado al tiempo que hacía una leve reverencia y se escabullía fuera a toda marcha.

A Tsunade le tomó unos minutos (y algunas dosis de sake) recuperar la compostura.

No, ya en serio: ¿qué demonios le había visto Sakura?

Jamás lo entendería.

Shizune entró al despacho, abrazando un fajo de informes y documentos.

Había escuchado buena parte de la conversación entre su jefa y el Ninja Copia; particularmente la parte "gritada". Después de todo, las paredes y la puerta eran relativamente delgadas y la voz de Tsunade muy potente.

La kunoichi dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio mientras la sannin se empinaba otro vaso.

Su subordinada la observó con atención.

-¿Qué pasa? –espetó la rubia.

-¿Qué sucederá si él termina enamorándose de Sakura? –inquirió su aprendiz, mirándola atentamente.

La Hokage sonrió con sorna.

¡Qué el gran Sharingan Kakashi, Ninja Copia de Konoha, célebre lector del Icha-Icha y reconocido soltero de carrera llegara a enamorarse de una kunoichi (bella, es cierto) más joven que él y que para acabarla había sido su estudiante, era irrisorio!

-o-o-o-

Alejándose de ese lugar, saltando por los tejados, Hatake Kakashi recordaba cada palabra dicha por Tsunade-sama y desarrollaba su plan.

Le había sido encomendada una misión, y él iba a cumplirla.

El shinobi frunció el seño y entrecerró los ojos.

Si Gondaime Hokage quería que fuera él mismo…

¡Por todos los jutsus del País del Fuego que sería él mismo!

* * *

¡Expresarse no hace daño! ¡Es un derecho!

¡Dejen Review!


	3. Diciéndole a Sakura

En primerísimo lugar, un agradecimiento a todos aquellos ángeles en la Tierra que se tomaron la ENORME molestía de dejar review:

- Tenshi of Valhalla -

Chibi Sakurita

tsuki-airen

H. Hatake

PolinSeneka

Mitsuko Aburame

En segundo lugar, me disculpo por la tardanza. Una vez más le metieron virus a mi adorada computadora y tuvieron que formatearla... y luego le cambiaron el disco duro.

¡Se perdieron todos mis fics! Por suerte guardó una copia en mi USB. Jeje n.n

Hablando de fics, recientemente he descubierto la intoxicación de los crossovers Naruto/HarryPotter. Lástima que no haya muchos que cumplan con mi necesidad vital de KakaSaku. ¿Cómo me propongo solucionar esto? ¡Escribiendo un CrossOver!

Es por ello que solicito su colaboración para hacer un fic conjunto. Cualquiera que este interesado, dígamelo en su review o mándeme un mail o un mensaje. ¡Lo que sea!

¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme a cumplir mi sueño! Para más información, abriré un foro en cuanto acabe de subir mis fics.

¡Gracias!

**A quien le importe:** ya tenía listo el tercer cap del Gradioso Taijutsu de Baile, pero desgraciadamente hubo un error al momento de guardarlo y se quedó como hoja en blanco. ¡¡¡BBUUUUUAAAA!!!

Por ahí tengo mi libreta con el borrador, así que esperó no tardarme tanto en reeescribirlo. ¡¡¡Lo malo es que perdí unas partes que escribí directo a la compu y que me habían gustado mucho!!!

**I Wanna Be With You.**

Capítulo Tres.

**Diciéndole a Sakura****.**

Sakura lloraba incontrolablemente, recargada en el hombro de Ino.

Ya habían pasado horas desde lo ocurrido en la mañana, y la chica seguía llorando.

Ella ya sabía que las cosas resultarían así. Pero el saberlo y comprobarlo eran dos cosas completamente diferentes.

El conocimiento previo no servía como amortiguador.

-Tranquilízate, Sakura –trataba de consolarla Ino-. Ya pasó.

¡Había pasado antes de que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de empezar!

¡Eso no era ningún consuelo!

-Exactamente, ¿qué te dijo? –inquirió la rubia, acariciando suavemente el pelo de su amiga.

-N-no me dij-jo n-nada-a –balbuceó la pelirrosa-. N-no ha-acía f-falta. ¡Me bas-bastó c-con la exp-presión de s-su ro-rostro!

-Sakura… lo único que se ve de su cara, es su ojo –dijo Yamanaka como si estuviera razonando con una criatura.

-¡E-ése ojo m-me ba-bastó!

El llanto se hizo más fuerte.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! –gritó un hiperactivo rubio llegando a la carrera.

Se detuvo en seco al ver el rostro enrojecido y los ojos hinchados de su amiga.

-Pero… ¿qué te pasó?

La pelirrosa fue sacudida por un nuevo ataque de llanto, por lo que se vio imposibilitada para contestar.

-Sakura está algo deprimida –explicó Ino mientras palmeaba la espalda de la llorosa chica.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Acaba de sufrir una desilusión amorosa –respondió la rubia con suavidad.

Haruno soltó un alarido y escondió la cara en el hombro de Yamanaka.

-Shh. Tranquila.

-¡¡¡FUE ESE MALDITO DE SASUKE, ¿NO ES ASÍ?!!! ¡¡¡VOY A MATARLO!!!

-Para tu información –espetó Ino, enojada por el escándalo-, a Sakura dejo de gustarle Sasuke hace más de dos años.

-¡¿Entonces quién fue el maldito?! ¡¡¡Dímelo!!! –exigió Uzumaki desbordando indignación.

-Kakashi-sensei.

La pelirrosa redobló su llanto al escuchar el nombre de su maestro.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó el kyubii-. Pero, pero… ¡¡¡Eso no tiene sentido!!! ¡¡¡El sensei le dobla la edad!!!

-Le gustan los hombres mayores –explicó Ino, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¡¡Tiene la edad para ser su padre!!! –chilló Uzumaki.

-¡No seas ridículo! –espetó Yamanaka-. ¡No le lleva tantos años! Tiene la edad para ser su hermano mayor. Y son muchas las chicas que salen con los amigos de sus hermanos.

-¡Pues yo todavía creo que--!

Ino se quedó sin saber que creía Naruto (seguramente que el día 30 de Febrero se celebra la Reunión Familiar de Roedores Legendarios, como el conejo de Pascua, el Ratón de los Dientes, el Armadillo de Hannukah… ¡Ah, no! ¡Ese no existe!) porque el ninja sobre el que habían estado gritando apareció justo frente a ellos.

-Esto… ¡Hola! –saludó Kakashi de manera forzada.

Naruto lo miró sin saber muy bien como reaccionar; ¿debía mostrarse grosero con él porque había hecho llorar a Sakura-chan o brindarle todo su apoyo y su simpatía por poseer verdadero sentido común?

_Advertimos que este reconocimiento por parte de Uzumaki Naruto carece de valor en cualquier lugar en el que se conozca a Uzumaki Naruto._

Ino estuvo a punto de demostrarle al peliplateado que las miradas matan.

Sakura se apresuró a ocultar su roja y húmeda cara entre sus manos y rogarle al cielo que abriera una gran grieta en la tierra por la que pudiera arrojarse.

Siguió un silencio incómodo, sumamente embarazoso.

-Ah… Muy bien-. Kakashi respiró profundamente-. Sakura, ¿podría hablar contigo?... ¿En privado?

La kunoichi se obligó a recuperar la compostura. Se restregó los nudillos contra las mejillas, tratando de borrar sus lágrimas, y respiró varias veces antes de asentir y seguir al jounnin hasta un lugar desde donde el par de rubios no pudiera escucharlos.

Hatake tenía su ojo clavado en el horizonte, permitiendo así que Sakura pudiera borrar las huellas restantes de su tristeza lo mejor posible.

-Acabó de hablar con la Hokage y nos ha asignado una misión… a nosotros dos –murmuró el peliplata, todavía sin verla.

-¿A… nosotros… dos? –repitió la joven, los ojos verdes clavados en el piso, y maldiciendo el sopor que sentía en sus mejillas.

-Tsunade-sama nos ha ordenado tener una cita.

-… ¿Qué?

Era una broma.

¿Por qué Kakashi le gastaba una broma así? Ella creía que él nunca sería tan cruel como para burlarse de su miseria.

Ella había pensado que él nunca la lastimaría… a propósito… Que eran buenos amigos y que él se preocupaba por ella. Si bien, Kakashi podía parecer indolentemente indiferente a la mayoría, Sakura creía conocerlo lo suficiente como para asegurar que su preocupación por ella, y por cualquiera de sus compañeros, era genuina.

Al menos había creído que era sincero…

-¿Por qué Tsunade-shishou haría eso? –se limitó a preguntar la pelirrosa en voz baja.

-Ella cree que es la mejor manera de que… –Kakashi hizo una pausa, pensando en la mejor manera de decir lo que tenía que decir sin herirla-. Ella cree que es lo mejor para ti.

La pelirrosa lo miró confundida hasta que el entendimiento la golpeó.

Sakura se congeló.

¡¿Tsunade-shishou lo sabía?! ¡¿Quién más lo sabía?! ¡¿Lo sabrían ya en Sunagakure o habría que avisarles por correo certificado?!

La kunoichi se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sin saber donde esconderse.

Kakashi esperó paciente hasta que la chica finalmente habló:

-No tienes que hacer esto –dijo Haruno con voz temblorosa.

La idea de salir con él realmente le gustaba, lo había deseado por tanto tiempo… pero Kakashi también tenía que quererlo.

Sakura no quería que estuviera con ella por lástima… o por que alguien lo obligara.

-Sakura –dijo el jounnin con voz totalmente seria, voz que la pelirrosada sólo había oído en contadas ocasiones, todas ellas asuntos de vida o muerte-, yo no saldría contigo ni aunque la Hokage me lo ordenara…

La kunoichi bajó la cabeza; los ojos le escocían nuevamente y el picor de la garganta le decía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez.

-… si no quisiera hacerlo –concluyó Kakashi-. Y yo quiero hacerlo.

¿Saldrás conmigo?

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Muy en serio –asintió Hatake, mirándola a los ojos-. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Considerando que si abría la boca soltaría un grito de alegría, Sakura se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Perfecto –exclamó el peliplata con una sonrisa en su ojo-. Mañana tengo entrenamiento ANBU y me parece que tú tienes turno en el hospital, ¿no es así?

-Si –musitó Haruno en voz muy, muy baja.

-¿Te parece si nos vemos pasado mañana temprano?

-Sí.

-Pasaré a buscarte a tu casa a las diez –concretó el peliplateado.

Dicho esto, Kakashi hizo su acostumbrada salida en nube de humo.

Sakura permaneció en donde estaba, perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Naruto e Ino fueron a rescatarla de tan temibles lares.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? –interrogó Yamanaka con una "técnica" de la cual Morino Ibiki habría estado orgulloso.

Por una vez, Uzumaki estaba mudo. No tenía idea de lo que quería oír, pero ciertamente no era nada parecido a lo que salió de la boca de la pelirrosa.

-Tengo una cita con Kakashi-sensei –susurró Sakura con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

* * *

Con esto finalizo el capítulo tres.

¿Ideas sobre cómo prepararse para una cita?

¡Cualquier cosa es bien recibida!

* * *


End file.
